Late Night London Calling
by tenshi noyo Ryu Taiga
Summary: Rory's done. She's finally graduated from Yale. She moves to England to live with her boyfriend until he gets sent back to the States. Six months later, she gets a phone call. And a new responsibility. Will this help strengthen her relationship with Logan
1. Chapter 1

Late Night London Calling

Rory's done. She's finally graduated from Yale. She moves to England to live with her boyfriend until he gets sent back to the States. Six months later, she gets a phone call. And a new responsibility. Will this help strengthen her relationship with Logan or tear it apart?

Chapter One:

A loud alarm rang through the apartment. Logan groaned and turned over onto his side and slammed his hand down hard on the clock. He sighed and turned over and wrapped his arms tightly around his girlfriend again, smiling sleepily when he felt her cuddle into his body.

"Morning" He said, nuzzling her neck.

Rory sighed and wiggled her bottom before turning onto her stomach. He laughed lightly. He could hear her small snores as he got up and padded to the living room. Logan crossed it and went into the adjourning kitchen to make some coffee. The timer had just gone off when Rory walked in. Her eyes were half lidded with sleep. Logan chuckled as he expectantly held out a cup to her. After living with her for so long, he had grown used to this. If there was one thing he could always count on, it was that Rory would always wake up to the smell of coffee.

After Rory inhaled her coffee deeply and then finally got down to actually drinking it, Logan had already finished toasting the waffles and pouring a cup of juice.

Rory eyed the glass with her nose scrunched up distastefully, "You're kidding, right?" She asked

Logan just stared at her. Logan liked to eat junk food every once and a while but everyone knew that he was a bit of a health food nut. When they had first started dating, Rory had made a huge joking deal about conforming him to the junk food ways. It wasn't a big deal to them about their difference until they started living together. They had to make a lot of compromises in the beginning. He'd be the one to wake up and make coffee if she drank or ate one healthy thing with breakfast. Usually, they had class or lately, Logan had work, so they usually just ate lunch seperately. When they did eat lunch together, they took turns deciding where to go. And for dinner, they usually went out to eat, ordering whatever they wanted. Logan usually going for a skinless chicken dish and Rory, the fattiest pasta dish she could find. Sometimes, Logan got the urge to cook, and Rory didn't mind so she let him. It didn't happen that often, though. Twice a month at most.

Anyway, they always went through the same routine in the morning. He'd hand her the coffee, she'd drink it, she'd turn around and he'd have something healthy for her. She'd always make a disgusted face before sitting down and actually eating or drinking it. Today was no different.

Rory turned around and hurriedly gulped down a large cup of coffee as Logan laughed

"Just because you drink coffee afterward, doesn't mean you didn't still drink the juice," He smiled as he walked back into the bedroom. He grabbed a suit from the closet and laid it on the bed as he jumped into a steaming hot shower. As expected, a few minutes later, Rory joined him.

She sighed as they held each other under the hot blast. This was part of their routine as well. People would suspect that Logan and Rory had sex when they went into the shower together, but the truth was, this was their relaxation time together. They stood there for a long time, letting the hot spray wash away their worries.

Eventually they had to stop. Logan got dressed in his suit and gave her a hard kiss goodbye as he walked out the door.

Rory sighed as she headed back into their room. She opened the closet and smiled as she saw it littered with a combination of their clothes. She picked out a blackened pair of jeans that was stylishly bleached on the front thighs and a tight light blue tank top that held small brass buttons going around the neck.

While in London, Rory had once again changed her style, per her mother's orders. Lorelai had made sure that while Rory was in England, home of the Beatles and the Sex Pistols, that Rory would be dressed as a normal 23 year old living with her boyfriend in another country would. Not like the business woman she had been dressing like, according to her mom.

Rory didn't mind that much, it's not like she had much of an impression she had to make. She had a few other outfits for when Logan needed her to go with him for some business something-or-other, but other wise, she usually stuck with what her mom had bought her.

When Rory had first come to London she had seen all the sights, but once that was finished, she was quickly bored. She hadn't really thought out what she would do once she reached England. Logan was quick to ask her to work with him or for him, he didn't really care, whatever she wanted. But Rory didn't want her journalism career to be like that. Her getting jobs because of who she was dating. So she turned down his offer and decided that what she would do would come to her. She spent several weeks lounging about, shopping, talking to her mother. She was on her way to a small boutique one day when she got lost. She ended up at a small town and stopped at a building to ask for directions when she found out that the buliding was a newly opened news office and that they were currently looking for writers. Rory talked to the editor and was hired on the spot. Rory was e-mailed with an article and she would write it and e-mail it back for editing. She did everything in the comfort of her own apartment.

Rory smiled, thinking about her latest article. She quickly unwrapped the large fluffy towel from around her body and changed into her clothes. She went back into the living room and plugged her laptop in. She checked her mail and smiled seeing an e-mail from Lane. Lane and Zack were currently in Korea, showing off their son to Lane's family. They'd drop by London on their way back to America.

Rory started typing her article and got lost in the research. When she finally looked up, it was two in the afternoon and her stomach was grumbling loudly. She grabbed a bag and a jean jacket and headed out. She hailed a cab and went to her favorite place, a small cafe several blocks down from Logan's office. She'd discovered it the first time Logan had brought her to his work.

After she had finished eating, she decided to walk a little bit and do a little bit of window shopping. She saw the infamous Chanel sign and walked in. Right away, she spotted an amazing dress. It hung in the back and was slightly hidden, but the color caught Rory's eyes right away.

It was a simple black dress. It had tiny intricate straps intertwining at the shoulder. She looked around the shop and came up with an ensemble. It was a black viscose dress with a silver metal and strass belt, a red Jersey flap bag and a metal cuff with hand-embedded strass.

After she finished shopping, she decided to go see Logan at his work and hopefully hitch a ride with him, instead of paying a cab again.

She walked into the building and into the elevator. She pressed the button for the sixth floor when she heard a man shouting for her to hold the doors. Rory quickly stuck out her arm and the doors stopped closing. The man rushed in and gave a huge sigh of relief.

"Thanks" He nodded as he pushed his floor button

Rory smiled, "Welcome" She turned away to dig through her purse for her I.D. and thus missed the appraising look the man gave her

"I'm Nikolai, but everyone calls me Nik" He smirks, holding out his hand

Rory smiles absently and shakes his hand, "Rory" She turns around and continues digging through her bag.

"Rory?" He asks, "Interesting name"

"My mother was an interesting woman" She mutters, still unfocused

Nik asks, "Having some trouble?"

"I just can't find my stupid- Ah hah!" She says finally taking out something from her purse. She clutched it in her hand, so the man couldn't see what it was.

The door dinged as it opened

"My floor" Nik said smiling at her as he walked out, "Maybe we can talk again"

"Yeah, sure" Rory said absent mindedly as she read over what was in her hand. There had been a big fuss from a new-be last time she forgot her I.D. He had called security to try and take her away. Fortunately, all security calls on that floor went through Logan's office, so she had been saved from total dire embarassment. The new-be, however, wasn't so lucky.

* * *

_**FLASHBACK:**_

"Excuse me. What are you doing?" A nasally voice asked.

"Just looking around" Rory answered casually, making a vague hand gesture around her.

"You're not allowed to do that, Miss. This is a very important floor" The man said pompously, "Mr. Huntzberger himself is on this floor. I'm his assistant."

Rory raised an eyebrow, "Oh?" Logan had never mentioned an assistant. A secretary, yes, but no assistant.

"Yes. And I'm going to need to see your I.D. badge to see if you have clearence" He continued

"Of course" Rory smiled indulgently. She quickly sifted through her bag and then did it again, this time slightly more panicked. She began muttering to herself, "Where did I put that thing?" The man was becoming quite annoyed. He had seen this before. Women who pretended she 'lost' it. Rory stopped her movements and looked up, thinking aloud. "Let's see. I woke up, had breakfast, showered, grabbed my bag by the door and left... but I forgot to grab the badge on the nightstand!" Rory said, realizing what happened

"I'm sorry, Miss. No badge, no clearance. I'm going to have to ask you to leave" The man said snootily

"No, no, it's fine. I can just get my boyfriend to tell you I'm fine here. I came to visit him anyway" Rory said dismissively

"I'm afraid that's not possible. Huntzberger Rules say you have to have a badge." The man sneered

"I think you'll make an exception" She said

"I'm sorry, Miss. NO exceptions. If you don't leave, I'm afraid I'll have to call security to escort you out"

By now, almost the entire floor was listening in.

"Seriously, I think, if you knew who my boyfriend was-" Rory was cut off when the man picked up his phone and called for security

"I'm sorry, Miss. I warned you" The guy said at Rory's shocked expression. Just then, two security guards walked in and asked the man who they were to escort out of here.

The snooty man nodded at Rory, "This is her"

Just as the men were about to grab her arms, Logan's voice rang through

"What the hell is going on here?" He said looking around. The security guards blocked Rory from his view, "What the hell are those two doing in a box!" He asked, gesturing to two women that had apparently tried to climb onto a box to get a better view of the commotion and fell.

"Mr. Huntzberger, sir. I was just having these two guards escort a young lady out. She was in here and she didn't have a badge. She made an excuse of forgetting it, but I could tell she was lying. And then she had the nerve to say that the Huntzberger rules should be bent for her because her _boyfriend_ worked here!" The man laughed, unknowingly

"Hello! I am right here and I was not lying!" Rory shouted, moving past the two guards.

Logan raised an eyebrow when he saw her, "This is who you were going to have thrown out?" He asked the man

"Yes, sir" The man smirked.

Logan turned to Rory askingly

"I forgot the I.D. badge on the nightstand." Rory blushed, "Why didn't you tell me you had an assistant?"

The man looked shocked. This girl was talking carelessly to the boss!

"It's none of your business if Mr. Huntzberger has an assistant or not!" The man sweated, not wanting to get caught in his lie, "Guards!" He commanded

The two guard moved to grab her when Logan said, "Stop" Logan faced Rory, "I don't have an assistant. Why?"

Rory nodded at the man now sweating vigorously, "This man, quite nastily, announced that he was your assistant"

Logan turned to look at the man intensely, "Who are you?" He asked

The man flinched, "I'm actually an assistant writer. But this girl really didn't have any I.D. and she might be from a rival paper! She was just wandering about! She should leave!" The man lobbied

"Of course she was just wandering around. I told her to!" Logan yelled

"You..." The man stuttered

"If my girlfriend wants to look around MY PAPER she can look around all she wants!" Logan continued

"Girl...friend?" The man paled even more

Logan just shook his head and turned to face Rory, "I keep telling you to put the badge back into your purse."

"I keep forgetting to take it off!" Rory exclaims, "By the time I remember, I'm too tired to go all the way back into the living room. Why don't you just put it back in the morning?"

The man started to shake at the insinuation that the girl he tried to throw out lived with is boss.

"That is not my job" Logan smirks

Rory grins, "Nice line. I love that show"

"Yeah, it's pretty funny" Logan laughs before getting serious again. He turns to the guards and shoos them away before turning to the man once again, "You are VERY lucky that all security calls to this floor are run by me or else you might not have had a job in the morning. And who knows, you still might not. It all depends on how angry you made my girlfriend" Logan smirked viciously before wrapping an arm around Rory's shoulders, holding her to him intimately. The last thing you could hear was Logan asking her what she thought of the paper

_**END FLASHBACK:

* * *

**_

Rory had decided that the man could keep his job. She would never be able to fire him just because he made a mistake and was snotty at her. Now, though, everytime he saw her, he either started sucking up or ran in the other direction.

Rory was suddenly brought back to reality as the door shut with another 'ding' and it was on it's way to her floor. The doors opened and inside was the disarray of the newsroom. She pinned on her identification badge and walked through. She went to the very end of the hall where it was bare and quiet. There was an older woman, about 35 or so, sitting at a desk.

"Hello, Elissa" Rory smiled

"Hello, Rory." the secretary smiled back, "Logan's in an important phone conference with Japan at the moment, but I'm sure if you're very quiet, he won't mind you sneaking in there" She winked.

Rory grinned and did as suggested.

She tip-toed in and saw that Logan's back was to the door. He was talking as he stared out the giant window in his room. Rory remembered Logan laughingly saying that he would never be able to get any work done with that view,

Not wanting to disturb him, she quietly slipped into the chair across from his own, opposite the desk. A few minutes later, Logan visibly clicked off the phone and sighed loudly, massaging his temples.

"Rough call?" Rory asked

Logan visibly started. "Ace?" He asked

"No, I'm her genetic clone. I want to be called... Miriallia Kootzakurra Banzeen... the Fifth" She tilted her head in thought.

"Funny" Logan smiled, walking over to her as she stood up and giving her a hug

"Seriously, though. Bad call?" She murmurred as he held her

"You have no idea" He muttered, shaking his head lightly, "Two weeks ago, Japan was set, everything was ready. Now, though, there was some sort of mistake and they ordered the wrong something-or-other and now we're going to be atleast two months behind schedule"

"Oooh, sucky" Rory winced sympathetically. She lead him to the couch in the corner of the room and sat down. She laid his head on her lap and gently stroked her hand through his hair.

"God, what I wouldn't give to be able to stay like this forever" He muttered as he sighed contentedly

"Got anything incredibly important to be doing?" She asked softly

"Nothing I can think of"

"Good, then let's go home" Rory said, getting up and tugging on his hand as he grabbed his jacket and flipped off the lights.

"Goodnight" They chorused to Elissa as the woman smiled back.

In the elevator Logan asked Rory what she had done today

"Worked, ate at two, shopped" Was her simple reply

Logan looked down at his watch, "Is it too early for you to eat dinner? Are you still full?" He asked

Rory looked at him as though her grew an extra head, "Too... full?" She asked, unable to comprehend the words

"Right" Logan shook his head. 'I should have know. Ace? Full? Yeah right'

They decided to head to the cafe Rory ate lunch at. They had a more restaurant feel at night.

They sat down and ordered and had small talk until the waiter came back with their orders. Just as the waiter left a shrill ringing echoed through the air.

"Sorry, Ace. I have to take this call. But I swear if it lasts more than five minutes, I'll hang up and pretend the call was dropped" Logan swore as he stood up and fished his cell from his pocket.

"Deal" Rory grinned and watched him walk outside

"Hey. Remember me?" A guy came up to her as she sipped delicately at her white wine and asked, "I'm Nikolai"

"Oh, elevator boy. Hi" Rory smiled

"Not exactly how I'd like to be remembered, but accurate none-the-less" Nik smiled charmingly, "Mind if I sit"

"Oh, actually-" Rory was ignored as he sat anyway

"So, what are you doing here?" He asked

Rory was quickly becoming annoyed with this guy, but society breeding required that she remain polite. That didn't mean she couldn't be sarcastic

She made a show of looking around and then looking at her plate in front of her, "Eating?" She said obviously

"Touche" Nik grinned. He reached over the table and gripped her hand tightly

"What are you-" She was cut off

"So, what are you doing the friday night?" Nik asked

"Excuse-"

" 'Cause, I was thinking you could go to dinner with me" He continued

Rory smiled tightly, "Can you please let go of my hand?"

Nik smiled stupidly and just gripped it harder, "Why? Don't you like me touching you?" He winked

Rory tugged sharply on her hand, but he just wouldn't let go.

"She said let go" A commanding voice growled

"Logan!" Rory cried in relief

"Who the bloody hell are you?" Nik asked in surprise

"The angry guy who's girlfriend you're manhandling" Logan growled out

"Girlfriend?" The other man sneered as he let go of Rory's hand. Rory got up and stood beside Logan. Logan's arm wrapped around her waist and tugged her closer.

"Are you okay?" He whispered askingly into her ear

She nodded slightly and snuggled closer

Nik, getting the picture, held up his hands defensively, "I dunno what you saw, but she was coming onto me"

Rory gasped indignantly as Logan growled

"I highly doubt that" Logan practically raged, anger in his eyes

"Is there a problem here?" The manager asked. By now, the interaction had caused a scene

"Yes, sir" Nik said, "This man is getting angry because his girlfriend was hitting on me"

"I was not!" Rory shouted

The manager turned around and visibly started, "Mr. Huntzberger!"

Nik's smirking grin was slowly wiped off as the man's words echoed in his mind, "Mr. Huntzberger? As in Huntzberger Media and Publishing?" He asked shakily. He had just come today to schedule a meeting with the company to see if they'd publish is book. That was why he was on the elevator. Oh shit, he was screwed.

"Yes" Logan snarled, "And this is my girlfriend Rory Gilmore of Gilmore Insurance and you just hit on the wrong girl"

The manager quickly tried to rectify things. Logan Huntzberger was a valued customer. He was great publicity. If a big shot like Huntzberger was at a small unknown cafe then they must be something special. The cafe got more business in the past six months then they had in forever. He was great for business and Rory was in here all the time. She probably spent the most money of all the cafe's customers. And on top of that, apparently she was a Gilmore. Everyone knew the Gilmores in this part. Lorelai Gilmore the First was a legend.

"I'm terribly sorry, Mr. Huntzberger, Lady Gilmore" The manager bowed, giving Lady Gilmore the proper respect. The Gilmores held a very prominent title in England.

"L..Lady?" Nik asked, paling even further. This girl was royalty?

"I'm afraid I'll have to ask you to leave" The manager said to the man upsetting his customers.

Nik mearly nodded and willingly left.

"My apologies" The manager bowed again to the couple, "Free dinner on us"

Rory and Logan sat down again and laughed lightly. It was shaping up to be an interesting day.

Later that night as they tiredly collapsed into bed, the phone rang annoyingly. Rory grudgingly reached over, eyes closed and fumbled for the phone. Once she had it she held it up to her ear, "Hello"

There was a slight pause before Rory shot up in bed, "Oh My God...Dead?"

* * *

The Chanel dress was from the Chanel Paris-New York Fall-Wiinter 2006 line. To see it, go to the Chanel website, click Collections, and click on Paris-New York Fall-Wiinter 2006. It's the first dress. 


	2. Chapter 2

Late Night London Calling

Chapter Two:

"Rory?" Logan asked, his hand stroking her back gently

"Dead. He's dead" She whispered, cuddling into him, tears streaming down her face

Logan froze in shock, "Who, Rory? Who's dead?"

Rory just snuggled in deeper, seemingly hiding from the world. She ignored his question, or maybe she just didn't want to hear them, "I'll never get to say how sorry I am about how everything happened. I know we were closer lately, but still, I never got a chance to..." She sobbed again, arms encircling his waist

Logan just held her, murmurring words of comfort into her ears. An hour later, once her sobs died down, she rose up from her slumped position and turned to face him

"My father, Logan. He died. There was a car crash..." She trailed off, blinking back tears, "The funeral was weeks ago. Gigi, my sister. Dad put her in my care. Social Services have been trying to reach me for ages, they just recently found out I live in London and got my number"

"You're her guardian?" Logan asked cautiously

Rory nodded, "I don't know why, though. Sherry, Gigi's mother lives in Paris and Francine, our grandmother lives in Boston. Well, that's not true. I suppose I do know why. Sherry left Gigi to further her career and I can't blame dad for not trusting her. And Francine. Dad hated how he grew up, why would he put that on his daughter too." Rory said

"You're going to take care of her?" Logan said more than asked

"I... yes" She nodded. Rory looked into his eyes. If she was to care for Gigi, this would affect him as much as her.

"Alright" Logan smiled, understanding what she was silently asking

Rory grinned brightly, enveloping him into a hug that brought them back down to the bed, "Thank you" She whispered into his ear.

"I didn't do a thing" He murmurred, but by then she was already asleep.

The next morning, Logan awoke to hear Rory talking to someone. He lazily opened one eye to see her on the phone and pacing. He smirked as he saw her clothes. She wore her new Chanel clothes. A little black dress in lace, large vinyl shopper, jewelled belt in metal and glasstone pearls covered with lace, metal and black velvet ribbon bracelet with a resin camellia and soft lambskin ballerina. She had a chic uptown look going for her.

"Yes...yes, that'll be fine... one o'clock London time, I understand... Heathrow... yes, yes, I'll be there... Thank you" Rory hung up the phone and sat on the edge of the bed

"Ace?" Logan questioned

"Oh, I'm sorry, did I wake you?" Rory asked turning around to face him

"Not really" He said getting up, "So?"

"Oh, they're sending her on a plane with a social worker. They land at one, I'm picking them up"

"Social worker?" Logan asked running his hand through his hair a couple times.

"I dunno if this is normal or whatever, but the lady said that it was because, well, Gigi's a Hayden"

"You're a Hayden too" Logan said crossing over to her

"Yeah, I know. But, it's also because I live in another country and with my boyfriend, ya know?" Logan grinned. Rory sometimes had a British accent, but she never noticed. Her last sentence had a British lilt. Logan admitted, sometime he had an accent too, but it wasn't as strong as Rory's. And he mostly only swore like a Brit.

"Yeah, I understand" He said as he grabbed some clothes from the closet and went into the shower. As usual, Rory followed a few minutes later.

They came out, got dressed and Logan started cooking breakfast. He asked, "What are you going to do today?"

"I have no idea" Rory muttered, face down on the table, slumped over, "Normally, I'd work, but I know that I won't actually get anything done. I'll just spend the time getting nervous and freaked out"

"Come to the office with me" Logan said, setting down a cup of coffee, a glass of orange juice and a plate of eggs and sausages.

"And what would I do?" Rory asked as she started eating.

"You can help me out. Do runs, work with editors. Whatever you want to do" He said as he started eating as well.

"You sure?" She asked, scrunching her nose in disgust before downing the horrid healthy juice

"Having my girl with me for a few hours at work? Yeah, I'm pretty sure" Logan nodded laughingly.

"If you're sure" Rory said as she stood up and took a sip from her coffee mug. She walked back into the bedroom and opened the closet.

"What are you doing?" Logan asked

"Finding clothes" She muttered, flipping through and few shirts

"You're wearing clothes" He smirked as he wrapped his hands around her waist

"Normal clothes, not work clothes" She smarted

"I run the place, I don't think they're gonna care if you walk in naked... Okay, the guys will care and the girls will get jealous" Logan reiterated

"And you? You won't get jealous?" Rory asked teasingly, as she looked up at him

"No, I won't because you will _NOT_ **EVER **go to work naked. EVER!" Logan growled possesively as he actually thought about and pictured it.

Rory just laughed teasingly before getting serious again, "Seriously? Would it be okay if I just went wearing this? Maybe I should change..." She trailed looking back into her closet before Logan laughed and lightly dragged her backwards slightly from where his arms were wrapped around her waist.

"I'm the boss. You're my girlfriend. I highly doubt they'll mind what you wear." He smirked before lowering his head to her neck and gently placing small butterfly kisses to it.

She moaned and turned in his arms to face him, "Are you sure?"

"Positive" He smiled before leaning down and capturing her lips. They stood there for several minutes just enjoying the kiss with no pressure or rush on them. Just an intimate meeting of their mouths, neither pushing for more.

Unfortunately, a cellphone ring interrupted their quiet moment to themselves. Logan groaned before reaching into his pocket and withdrawing his phone.

"Huntzberger" He grunted, slightly rudely into the object, "Yeah, alright. I'll be there" Logan hung up before turning and looking at his girlfriend apologetically, "Sorry, babe, we gotta go. No time to change, even if you wanted to"

She sighed before looking longingly at their shared closet. She shook her head and said, "Alright. You almost had me sold on not changing anyway"

They left the apartment and got into his car. They arrived at the office barely fifteen minutes later, due mostly to Logan's fast driving. Once an LDBer, always an LDBer, Rory thought, Always reckless, always at the edge.

They entered their floor and Rory watched as for several moments, all the workers froze at the sight of "Mr. Huntzberger". She smiled, Logan didn't even know he did it, but he commanded respect immediately, just like his father. She remembered, a while ago, when Paris was still editor at Yale. They had rushed to get the paper out, it almost hadn't happened. Logan walked in, his usual laughing self and then turned into Logan Huntzberger, newspaper heir when he yelled at Bill to pick up the yo-yo and made all those decisions that helped the paper. Rory may hate Mitchum Huntzberger, but she still respected his presence. The way he calmed everyone down by only saying a few short words. He was a horrible person, but a brilliant businessman. And Logan was just as brilliant.

He led her to his office and on his desk was a large stack of manilla folders.

"I've got two meetings. One starting in twenty minutes" Logan said grimacing at the thought of the impending boredom he was about to face.

"Poor baby" Rory smiled, laughter bubbling from her mouth.

"Yeah, yeah. Laugh it up at the expense of your poor boyfriend" He grunted, gathering up some files.

"Oh, don't worry. I am" She smirked.

"Hah bloody hah" He droned, even though a small smile worked his way onto his lips.

"Bloody" Rory grinned as she started to look through papers again, "You are so British"

"Me?" He asked, "What about you? You get a British accent when you talk!"

"I do not!" She said indignantly as she looked up. She paused and went over what she said before her eyes widened, "Oh my gosh, I do. I had no idea"

"I know, Ace. It was cute" Logan smiled before leaning down and kissing her on her cheek. He grabbed one of the folders and sat beside her on the couch. For the next fifteen minutes all that could be heard were the squeaks of highlighters as they both edited articles and the clicks of pens as they filled out business forms.

Logan sighed and leaned back to stretch, "Alright, I have to go talk to boring old people"

Rory chuckled, "They're not old"

"But you can't deny they're boring" was Logan's parting remark, said just as he walked out the door.

Rory shook her head, well used to it by now.

She bent down over her papers and got back to work. Hours passed, she didn't notice, so absorbed in her work, was she. Rory only looked up when the door banged open loudly.

"Where is Huntzberger!? Where is that jackass!?" A large man asked angrily, scaring Rory.

"I'm sorry" She said, standing up, "Mr. Huntzberger is busy. Is there something I can help you with?" Rory asked professionally.

"Who the hell are you?" the strange man practically growled

"I'm Lorelai Gilmore, and you sir?" She responded calmly

"Jason Hawking." He grunted, ruffling up his hair jerkily

"And you needed to see Mr. Huntzberger why?"

"He slept with my fiancee!" the man raged

Rory stood in shock, "Excuse me?"

"He had sex with my fiancee. The woman I was going to marry and he just fucked her!" He yelled

Rory swallowed hard. No, this couldn't be true... "May I ask when?"

"A month ago, the dirty bastard! When I was away on business!"

Rory held back tears as she felt her heart breaking. He cheated on her! That jackass cheated on her... again! As if the bridesmaid incident wasn't bad enough, he had to cheat on her again! She had waited for him for a year in Yale and stupid her, she thought he had too. God, what an idiot she was. And she was right here too! She was in London with him and he still cheated on her with another woman. Maybe, if she had still been back at Yale, an ocean away, she might have understood a little. There were times when she just felt so lonely and unwanted when he wasn't there and hadn't called. And now she knew why. The jerk was probably cheating on her the whole time. She let one tear slip past her defenses and down her cheek. She choked back a quiet sob, finally catching the other man's attention

"Are you-"

As if on cue, the office doors opened again to submit a tired looking Logan wearing a slightly ruffled suit and with his hair in a disarray.

"Gods, Ace. You have no idea how much I love you and the life you have within you! I was so bored and the whole time I wished you were there to perk everything up." He said, eyes on the ground, not even noticing another man in the room.

Rory snapped to attention, back iron rod straight, anger alit in her eyes. She stalked over to Logan and he finally looked up.

"Ace?" He asked right before Rory raised her hand and slapped him hard across the cheek.

"You lying, cheating, no good bastard! You are such a fucking jerk, Huntzberger!" She screamed.

"Rory, what did I do?" He asked, shocked. His hand had gone up to gently touch the cheek she had hit.

She set her jaw, angry that he had the nerve to even ask

"I think I can answer that" Jason Hawking replied.


	3. Chapter 3

Late Night London Calling

Chapter Three:

"Who the heck are you?" Logan asked, still shocked that Rory had hit him.

"Jackass!" Rory screamed one more time before she grabbed her bag and slammed out the door. She stomped across the room and angrily hit the down button on the elevator, ignoring everyone that had been watching her since she stormed from their boss' room. The elevator doors dinged annoyingly as they opened. She got in and pressed the 'close doors' button in time to see Logan jetting from his office. Rory quietly stewed as the machine slowly made it's way down. She stalked across the lobby and hailed a cabby quickly. She didn't want to head back to the apartment because she knew that would be the first place he looked. She asked to be taken to, she whispered an address in the man's ear.

When she reached the site she quickly paid the driver and went inside to see 'Grandmum Eliza' and 'Cousin Harry and Will' even though they weren't really that closely related. Third cousins, really.

She had to wait several minutes so that she could be properly announced to the Queen.

"Rory, dear. What's wrong?" Her Royal Majesty asked, quite concerned. Rory was one of her favorites in the family

Beside her sat William and Harry, also looking quite concerned

"I'm just having trouble with my boyfriend. I wanted to be somewhere he wouldn't look or know to look" Rory smiled shakily, trying to put up a front

Elizabeth tisked, "Dearie, tell me all about this boy. Though, perhaps it'd be best if William and Harry toddled along. This seems more like a girl type of discussion"

Harry grinned appreciatively and Will did the same, but had the integrity to cover it up quickly, "Thanks, Gran. But remember, Rory, if you want this guy to disappear, you just say the word"

"I know, Will. You two will always have my back" She smiled as the boys walked out the door.

"Have your back? What an odd American saying" The Queen mused as she sipped her tea

"I don't want to bother you, Grandmum" Rory said, not really wanting to talk about it

"Nonsense, dearie. Tell me all about this boy"

"Well, I met him Sophmore year of Yale..." She started and ended up telling the whole story. Crying when she talked about his betrayal with the bridesmaids, slightly laughing at the fact that he fell off a cliff, "I was too worried when it happened, but you gotta admit, the irony of the cliché is not lost on me," the pain of not seeing him for a year and living on the visits every few months, and then the 'cheating' with the fiancée. All the while, Elizabeth just smiled and nodded or frowned and shook her head at the appropriate places. And when Rory cried, she simply held out a handkerchief and smiled symapthetically. All Eliza did was lend an ear and that was what Rory needed the most, "Deep down I believe that Logan didn't cheat on me like that man said he did... But all the evidence points in the opposite direction... I don't know what to believe. My heart has been wrong before, but facts can be manipulated too... I just don't know what to do..." Rory cried, leaning onto Elizabeth's shoulder

"I don't know what to tell you." She hushed as she stroked Rory's hair delicately, "I can't make the decision for you, but I can give you some advice. Talk to him. Listen. I'm sure there must be some explanation. If he loves you half as much as you love him, he couldn't have done this to you. Dig deep, work hard, and I'm sure you'll discover the truth, darling. You wait and see, you'll do it" She smiled encouragingly

"Yeah. I'll talk to Logan" Rory grinned back as she stood up, "Thank you!" She barely said as she rushed out the door

Queen Elizabeth smiled as she sipped her tea, "Ah, young love. It can persevere through anything"

Meanwhile, Rory was racing down the beautifully decorated halls. She had to see Logan. She had to find out the truth.

She jumped out into the middle of the street, hailing a cab and getting loud honks. She glanced at her watch. It had been almost three hours since she had left the office. It was almost twelve thirty. She had to be at the airport at one.

The cab jerked to a stop suddenly, in front of them was a large jam in traffic. She grunted in frustration. She grabbed some pounds from her pocket and practically threw it at the driver as she jumped out of the cab. Rory started running toward the apartment. It was only a few blocks away, she thought. Gilmores never run, she thought, unless it's to coffee, free food or away from Emily Gilmore. But this was an emergency. She almost ran past the apartment building in her haste. Rory darted inside the building and over to the elevator. She shifted her weight impatiently from foot to foot as she waited for the elevator to come down. She briefly debated on whether or not it would be worth it to take the stairs when the doors dinged open. Rory rushed through and repeatedly pressed the button for her floor. When the doors finally opened, she rushed through the corridor to her door and hastily jammed the key in it's lock. The door swung open loudly before she got a chance to turn it.

"Logan" She murmurred, shocked at coming face to face with him so suddenly

"Ace, we have to talk. I can explain everything. It's not what you think, I swear" He said in one breath

Rory inhaled sharply, that's what all the cheating guys said when they tried to lie. No! She thought, this is Logan. Just breathe and calm down. Just give him a shot.

"Okay" She said softly. He grabbed her arm and lead her to the couch where he sat her down and started pacing in front of her for several minutes.

After a while and a long awkward silence, Rory broke it by saying, "Can you stop that? I think I'm getting sea sick"

Logan stopped suddenly and looked at her. He knelt down and took her hands into his, "Ace, I did not cheat on you" He said simply, looking soulfully at her

Rory took a deep breath and looked deeply, searchingly into his eyes. She nodded slightly, "Alright"

"I know what the man said, but I-" Logan paused, "Alright? That's it?"

"I love you and I trust you. Just... tell me the truth" Rory responded calmly, knowing she was taking a big risk. A chance on him.

"The man's fiancée did sleep with Huntzberger. Just not this Huntzberger" Logan said

Rory's eyes widened in shock, "Oh, Logan"

"Yeah. I didn't know Honor swung that way. Especially considering she's married"

Rory gaped.

"Rory? Rory? I was joking" Logan asked, waving his hand in front of her face

"Oh! I knew that" She said lamely

"Right" He grinned, before becoming solemn again, "I always knew Dad cheated on Mom. It's not like it was some sort of secret or anything, but he's always been discreet. No one has ever had solid proof, it's all been rumor. Correct rumor, but rumor none the less. This is the first time, I've ever had it shown right before me. I guess, not seeing it somehow made it better to me" Logan let out

"Oh, baby" She whispered, taking his head and bringing his whole body onto the couch and leaned onto her. After several minutes of whispered exchanges, Logan seemed to finally calm down.

"What made you come back?" He asked.

"Just some advice from a wise old broad" Rory smiled sweetly before she caught a look at the clock, "Oh my God! Ten minutes until one?! I have to go to the airport! Gigi, the social worker!" She stood quickly and grabbed the coat she had discarded earlier.

"Ace! Ace!" Logan yelled, grabbing her attention

"What?!"

"Relax. I'll call a limo and have them picked up" He soothed

"Oh" Rory said, startled at the simplicity of it, "That'll work"

Logan picked up the phone and had it arranged within seconds, "They'll be here soon, babe"

"Thank you" She smiled tiredly, the stress of the day wearing her out. She curled into Logan's side and drifted off to sleep as he wrapped an arm around her petite body tightly and flipped on the tv to relax and wait for the people to arrive.

Logan jerked awake at loud knocking at the door. He looked at the clock, twenty 'til two. He must have dozed off which means... that must be them.

He opened the door to see a tall blonde in her mid twenties and a small child, blonde as well with smiling blue eyes. The little girl was holding onto a teddy bear tightly and wore a pink jacket and a light blue backpack.

"Hey, Gigi" Logan grinned, stooping down for a hug. He and Gigi had met several times before when Christopher was away on business and Rory looked after her little sister. Gigi was very fond of Rory and her beau.

"Hello, I'm Katie-Anne. I'm Georgia's social worker." The tall blonde smiled, "I'm looking for Lorelai Hayden"

"I'm Logan and ummm, yeah, come on in. She's asleep right now, long day" Logan explained as they entered and saw Rory sprawled on the couch, "If you'd like, I can wake her"

"Yes, please" Katie-Anne said, eyes slightly narrowed. She had been hoping that this fine specimen of a man was available. He was hot! Tall, blonde, and so totally smokin'! But then she had seen Lorelai Hayden. She was laid out on a cream, off white, leather couch. She wore a little black dress that was hitched up slightly in sleep and showed off long lean legs. There was a belt that was fashionably jewelled with what appeared to be metal and pearls and there appeared to even be lace. This belt accentuated a very tiny waist, a size two, if Katie were to guess, maybe even a size zero! Lorelai Hayden had long wavy brown hair and bangs. She had a small, delicate nose and pouty lips. Lorelai also had high cheek bones. Katie grimaced, this woman was gorgeous. She looked to be a model. And if the state of her clothes and the apartment she lived in, she was rich. And apparently taken by a very hot blond male.

"Ace. Ace, baby, wake up. Gigi's here" Logan said, gently brushing Rory's bangs from her forehead.

Her eyes fluttered open, "Logan?"

"Yeah, babe. Your sister is here and so is the worker. Her name is Katie-Anne"

"Mmmm, okay" Rory said, closing her eyes again and trying to get back to sleep. Logan chuckled and waited for it. He was not disappointed

"Gigi!" Rory said, shooting up from her laying position.

Her little sister smiled widely and jumped into Rory's arms.

"Hello, you're Katie-Anne?" Rory asked, standing up with Gigi's legs wrapped around her hips and her head buried in Rory's shoulder.

"Yes, Ma'am" Katie said as she looked into the most beautiful, deep, clear blue eyes she had ever seen.

"Oh, please, don't call me Ma'am. It makes me feel old and I'm only 23!" Rory laughed.

Katie smiled politely before nodding to the blond man, "And this is?"

"Logan Huntzberger" He introduced

"My boyfriend" Rory included

Katie's eyes widened in shock. Huntzberger? Wow, a Huntzberger and a Hayden. Talk about tremendous amounts of money...

"Erm, so what do you have to do?" Rory asked a bit nervously. Logan, sensing this, came over to her and stroked her back gently with his hand to soothe her nerves.

Katie saw this and was even more depressed. She had thought that if he was a Huntzberger and she was a Hayden, that maybe this was a society setup. If the way they were looking at each other and holding each other was any indication, this was most certainly not the case.

"Umm, just some questions and a quick look around where she'll be living, which I assume, is here?" Katie answered

"Yeah, um, let me show you around" Rory offered, but before she could get started Gigi cried out

"Hungry!"

Logan smiled, "Alright, kiddo, let's get you something to eat" He took Gigi from her and nodded at Rory, signalling to give the tour.

"Okay, so this is the living room obviously, and you can see the kitchen," Rory started, "This is the master bedroom, this is the master bathroom. This is the guest bedroom that is going to be converted into Gigi's room and this is her bathroom. This is the other guest room and this is the main bathroom and I guess that's it. Unless you need to see closets" Rory joked

Katie smiled weakly, "No. No closets" She had seen the master bedroom. All the rooms were amazing, but especially the master bedroom. And the closet door had been open so Katie had caught a glimpse of their clothes. She had never seen so many designer things in one place before. It was cluttered with both male and female belongings. But there had been Chanel, Armani, Pucci, Prada, Von Dutch, and Gucci. Jimmy Choos and Manolo Blahniks littered the floor and these were just the things Katie had seen quickly. She had seen everything from large fancy ball gowns to crinolines for said large fancy ball gowns to jeans to little black cocktail dresses to three piece suits and ties. It was like the ultimate closet. It must be nice to be rich, thought Katie.

"So, any questions? Anything else?" Rory asked leading the woman back to the living room where Logan and Gigi sat.

"No questions about your living space, but I do need you to answer the standardized questions, though" Katie smiled professionally, sitting on a chair across from the 'family' who occupied the couch.

"Alright" Rory smiled before turning to her little sister, "Gigi, hunny? Why don't you do into the bedroom and pop in a DVD?"

"Doctor?" Gig asked in a little voice, blue eyes pleading with her older sister

Rory smiled, "Yeah, okay. You can watch Doctor Who, but nothing too scary, okay?"

Gigi nodded vigorously, braids flying all over the place before she jumped down and ran into the bedroom.

"Doctor Who?" Logan smiled, amused

"What? I'll have you know that is an amazing show! It's the best British show on the tele and that's all I've got to say about the bleedin' thing!" Rory said indignantly, not even noticing how she used British slang like 'tele' and 'bleedin'

"I never said otherwise" Logan held up his hands in defense, a smirk on his face, "I was just wondering how Gigi got so into it"

"Err" Rory blushed, "Mom and I may have had some TV Season nights with Gigi without Dad knowing" Suddenly, Rory got a stricken look on her face. Her Dad... he'd never...

Logan understood and wrapped an arm around her in comfort.

Katie looked on, "Would you like to do this another time? I'm sure you're still grieving-"

"No" Rory said stoically, "I can do it."

"Okay" Katie replied, taking out a small folder from her bag and opening it up. She clicked her pen and read off the first question on her list, "Do you feel Georgia will be properly cared for if she were to live with you?"

"Oh, yes. I love my sister very much and would do anything for her. I will take care of her."

Katie nodded and penned the response, "Do you live here with your boyfriend?"

The couple exchanged glances, "Yes, but my relationship with Logan is very solid and Gig just loves him"

"What do you mean by 'very solid'?" Katie leaned forward, interested

"Ace and I have known each other for three and a half years" Logan inputted

"And we've been dating for the better part of that time" Rory nodded

"Is this the first time you two have lived together?" Katie continued

"No, in my junior year my room mate kicked me out and so I moved in with Logan"

"Temporarily?" She asked, writing down what Rory just said

"No, for the whole semester. But then Logan graduated and moved to London"

"You said you dated for the better part of the three years. Does this mean, when Logan left you broke up?"

"No, not at all." Rory replied, "We held a long distance relationship and saw each other atleast once a month"

"I see..." She wrote this down as well and asked, "What college did you both go to? Just to check your records."

"We're both Elis" Logan answered, "We went to Yale"

Katie's eyebrows raised. That was quite a school...

"Do you both plan on raising Ms. Hayden together?"

"Yes" Logan nodded

"Alright. Do you believe that, together, you will both provide a steady foundation for Georgia?"

"I think so" Rory said, "We function together very well, we have stability..."

"Okay, and how much time do you think you will be able to spend with Gigi daily?" Katie asked

"Well, I work from home," Rory replied, "So alot of time will be spent with her"

"I work odd hours, but I usually spend my free time here. So maybe one hour in the morning, two in the afternoon and then night will be alot of time, unless..." Logan trailed off

"Unless?" Katie asked

"Well, we sometimes have to go to society functions, but we can always take Gigi with us or hire a babysitter." Rory explained

"I see." Katie made note of this, "And how long do these functions last?"

"Two maybe three hours" Logan nodded

"Do either of you take business trips for work?"

"I sometimes do. I'm a journalist. But the trips are usually just day time trips to cities nearby" Rory said

"I take quite a bit of business trips. Usually Rory comes with me. Gigi can too or we could hire a part time nanny if it's during the school year. My trips normally don't last longer than a few days. And we'll call often"

"Alright. How much would you say you make in a year?" Katie inquired, curiously

"From our jobs?" Rory asked

"In general"

"Well," Logan responded, "I own Huntzberger Media and Publishing, so through the company I make around five to ten million yearly, depending on many things"

Katie eyes popped in shock, but Logan wasn't done

"As far as the Huntzberger Family Fortune is concerned however, I have a good..." Logan paused to think about it, "Seventy five million"

Katie felt faint

"But with my vast amounts of property also... My net value is something like eighty seven million US"

Katie could hardly breathe. Eighty...seven...

Rory started, "Well, I'm just a journalist, so I make like thirty thousand a year."

The woman sighed, finally, a normal number

"But as far as Family Fortunes, let's see, The Gilmore Family Fortune is somewhere around sixty million."

So much for normal, Katie thought desolately as she recorded these numbers

"The Hayden Family Fortune is around thirty billion however"

"Billion!" Katie interrupted, mouth agape

"Yes, billion. Anyway, the Hollenstein Fortune is seventeen billion and I haven't the faintest what the Windsor Family Fortune is. Not that I'm heiress to that! I just have access to the main account."

"Windsor? Like the... Royal Family?" Katie asked faintly

"Yes, Aunt Eliza, Uncle Charles, or as I love to call him, Uncle Chuck. It annoys him to death! Oh, and cousin Harry and Will. I was just with them actually, not two hours ago. I had a long girl talk with Aunty Eliza. Poor Will and Har. Had no idea what to do." Rory laughed as she thought about it.

"Right" Katie said, looking a little loopy.

"Anyway, The Hayden Law Firm rakes in about... seventy five to a hundred million yearly" Rory said, not noticing Katie looking a bit green, "Gilmore Insurances gets about five million yearly. Plus, a few thousand from Mom's Inn, the Dragonfly and Dad... his company got a cool milllion or two." Rory blinked back tears

"I...see" Katies said tightly, "What do you plan on doing about Georgia's schooling?"

"I think we'll enrole her in private school" Rory said after an exchanged look between herself an Logan

"Anything, but boarding school" Logan muttered

"Boarding school?" Katie asked

"I went to boarding school" Logan replied, "Rory went to private school."

"Oh, alright. Do you plan on living in London for the rest of your life or do you plan on returning to the States?"

"We're only living here until my father officially retires" Logan explained, "After that we'll move back"

"But we visit the US often" Rory included

"People to take her in case you can't? I'll need rough descriptions of them including their job and how much they make in a year in estimate"

"Well, there's Finn Morgan and Colin McCrea. Finn owns the Morgan Vineyards and make around ten million yearly. Colin has McCrea Law, he makes anywhere from twenty to forty million. There's also my sister Honor. She doesn't work, but she has a trust fund of five million dollars."

"Uh, I have Paris Geller. She goes to Johns Hopkins. She's studying to be a doctor. She doesn't have a lot of money, bills and all, but in a year or so she receives her trust fund of five million dollars also. There's Tristan Dugrey. He has Dugrey Enterprise. He's worth twenty billion. And my mom, I guess. Lorelai Gilmore the Second. She owns an Inn. She makes a couple thousand. And my grandparents lastly. They're worth several million."

"What about Georgia's mother and paternal grandmother?" Katie asked

"Well, Sherry isn't all that reliable. She was supposed to be watching Gigi while dad was on a business trip for a week, but a couple days in she got a phone call offering a job in Paris and she was packed and out the door on her way to the airport an hour later, leaving Gigi with the babysitter with no warning to Dad. And Grandmother Francine can visit whenever, but Dad hated the way he grew up, so I don't think he would want for Gigi to be raised by Grandmother."

"Alright, lastly, what are you full names?"

Logan burst out laughing as Rory moaned

"What...?" Katie asked

"Nothing. Uh, Logan Elias Huntzberger" Logan smirked

"Okay, I have a long name so, here goes." Rory took a deep breath, "Lorelai 'Rory' Leigh Gilmore Hayden Windsor Hollentein the Third"

"Woah. Umm, two l's in Hollenstein?" Katie paused as Rory nodded, "Okay, that should be it. I'll fax this to the US and I'll be back in a few days to see how the three of you fare together"

"Alright, thank you"

Logan and Rory both stood up and led Katie-Anne to the door. Rory waved as she saw Katie go down in the elevator.

"So, what will we do with Gigi?" Logan murmurred in her ear as he wrapped his arms tightly around her waist.

"Well, it's five now. Wow, time sure has passed. Um, how about we see what she's doing and ask what she wants to do?" Rory suggested, turning her head and kissing Logan briefly on the cheek

"Hm, sounds good" He smiled, giving her a quick peck on the lips before leading her back inside and closing the door.

Rory giggled and entered the bedroom, Logan right behind her. Gigi sat chewing loudly on some gum, eyes transfixed on the tv.

"Gig?" Rory asked gently

"Yeah, Rory?" she responded eyes never moving

"You want to do something else or stay watching the Doctor?" Logan asked sitting next to her on the bed.

"Docta!" Gigi giggled

"You heard the lady!" Logan laughed as he grabbed a pillow and lay back. He motioned for Rory to join him. Just as she was about to sit down, she heard her cell phone ringing in the living room.

"Sorry," She said apologetically as she left

She stooped down and picked up her bag, searching for several seconds for the phone, "Hello?"

"Rory! Oh my God, I just heard about your dad! How are you?" A female voice asked

"Summer?" Rory asked. During her last year at Yale, at a party her grandparents threw together, Rory had met Summer. Or re-met. Summer had gone to Chilton with her. She was popular and mean and had even dated Tristan Dugrey for a while. That had all changed during college. Summer became mature and was now good friends with Rory. Summer re-introduced Rory to a lot of old friends like Madeline, Louise, Alex, Tristan and other old Chiltonites.

"Duh, silly. Of course it's me! Now, how are you?" Her voice said in an obvious type tone

"I'm not really sure. I just found out. Apparently, nobody in the US could contact me and mom's still on her honeymoon with Luke so I doubt she even knows yet. There's no cell phone reception on the island."

"Babe, you need to grieve!" Summer said worriedly

"I can't. In dad's will, he left Gigi to me to take care of. Logan's in the bedroom with her right now."

"Logan, huh? The infamous boyfriend. I still have to meet this guy, you know. So, how's he taking the whole 'I have a kid responsibility' thing?"

"He's been really awesome about it" Rory said, sitting down, "He said that Gigi could stay with us and that he would do what ever I want and support me with my sister"

"Woah. He sounds too good to be true" Summer said kind of warningly

"Yeah, I know. Sometimes I worry about that, but... I trust him. I have to or else how will it ever work?" She sighed

"Okay, just be careful. I'd hate to see your pretty little heart get broken."

"Yeah me too" Rory smiled, "So how's your mom? Still paying her a quarter of a million a year?"

"I just feel bad. She had to put up with me for eighteen years. I'll admit, I wasn't exactly the perfect daughter. I never cleaned my room, I hated doing the laundry, and I wouldn't go near a sink filled with dirty dishes unless the words death, destruction and mayhem were used. So, yeah, I figure, paying my mom a quarter of a million dollars a year for spending almost two decades looking out for me is nothing." Summer explained

"Okay," Rory laughed, "I gotta go. It's been too quiet in the bedroom. I'm worried what they've gotten up to"

"Okay, bye" Summer laughed

"Goodbye" Rory hung up and walked into the bedroom to see Logan's eyes glued to the tv screen, fascinated

"Hey, babe. Did you know the queen of England was a werewolf?" He said, turning to face her a smiled on his face

"Really? That explains a lot about Aunty Eliza come the full moon." Rory smiled, knowing what episode he was currently watching.

Logan laughed before tugging her hand and making her fall ontot he bed. Rory giggled before cuddling into his side. They were millimeters froma kiss when Gigi interrupted

"Shhhh! Good part!" She scolded their loudness without taking her eyes from the show.

"You heard the lady, Ace" Logan whispered, taking her hand and leading her out the door and into the kitchen. He dug through the fridge looking for a snack. Suddenly, he turned around to where Rory was sitting on top of the counter. He put his hands on both sides of her hips and leaned into her, "I love you, Rory Gilmore. And I promise, one day I will ask you to marry me"

Rory blinked in shock before smiling. She wrapped her arms around his neck, "And I promise, one day, I will accept" She smiled before leaning in for a kiss. They lay there silently for a few moments, just holding each other when Rory said, "You know, you're crazy, but you're sweet. Definitely out of your mind though."

Logan laughed, "For asking you to eventually marry me? Yeah, I must be"

Rory laughed too, "Now, you're going to be stuck with me. My evil plan is working. Muahahah."

"Psycho" Logan smirked

"You're the one who wants to marry me!" She laughed

"Valid point" He gave, before kissing her again, "I love you so much"

"I love you too" She whispered back


	4. Chapter 4

Late Night London Calling

Chapter Four

"So, here's your healthy and your coffee" Logan rushed as he dropped it on the table and went into the living room to grab his pager. He had been called in for an emergency at the paper and so he was rushing around, trying to get his morning routine done quickly.

"I have to drop into the paper too" Rory grunted around a mouthful of eggs. Her editor had called her last night and asked she come in. They hastened out the door and into the elevator. It had just closed when Rory commented.

"Does it seem like we forgot something?"

"Sort of" Logan commented, eyebrow wrinkling as he tried to think of what. All of a sudden their eyes widened in horror and their heads jerked to look at each other.

"Gigi!" They exclaimed together, panicked. Logan quickly thrust his hand out and jammed the button to go back to their floor.

"I can't believe I forgot my baby sister!" Rory freaked out.

Logan wrapped a comforting hand around her waist, "It's brand new. We were rushed, we weren't focused. We would have remembered, babe"

"But we didn't! What if we hadn't remembered in the elevator? We'd be at work and she'd be here! Alone! Oh my God, I'm terrible. I'm going to be a terrible parent. I shouldn't be allowed to have children! Or go near them! I can't be within a five mile radius of them!" Rory panicked, slightly hyperventilating.

"That would be difficult considering we live in London" Logan grinned as he opened the door to their apartment. They walked into Gigi's room to see her calmly sleeping, oblivious to the panicking that went on about her, "See, she's fine" Logan soothed, running his hands up and down Rory's arms and shoulders.

"Yeah" She breathed, "You wanna take her or should I?"

"I'll do it." He offered, "We should enroll her in school soon"

"Yeah" Rory replied thoughtfully as she reached down and gently shook Gigi awake.

"Wory?" Gigi jumbled sleepily

"Hey, little sister, wake up. You have to go with Logan to his work" Rory grinned as she heard Logan shuffle behind her for an outfit for Gigi. He stepped forward with a black skirt and a red shirt in one hand and in the other held a small pair of leather calf boots that had a small chain of charms around the ankles and a jean jacket

"How about you two sisters match?" He grinned as he appraised Rory's outfit of black leather mid calf boots, a black velvet mini skirt, a tight blood red tank top and a tight jean jacket that was taken in at the waist by a professional tailor to make her curves more pronounced.

"Yeah!" Gigi cheered as she rushed into the bathroom to quickly wash up and change. She cam out not even ten minutes later, ready to go.

"I miss the times where I could do that" Rory sighed

"You're still pretty fast, Ace. I mean, I've waited for people longer. Finn and your mother, for instance" He smirked as they entered the elevator, this time with Georgia in their arms

"Breakfast?" She mumbled against Logan's shirt

Rory looked up at Logan, who nodded reassuringly

"Yeah, Gigi. We'll get you breakfast" He said as he fished his cell phone out of his pocket.

He dialed a speed dial and did a small jig to transfer Gigi onto his other side so that he could hold the phone to his ear and press the elevator button at the same time, "Elissa?" He asked into the phone, having apparently called his secretary, "Could you do me a favor and have someone pick up a..." Logan trailed off her, not having any idea what Gigi wanted for breakfast. He turned from the phone and asked her what she wanted. Gigi took a moment to ponder this and decided on an egg and cheese sandwich, "Pick up an egg and cheese sandwich?" Logan finished into the phone, "Thanks" He hung up as the elevator doors opened.

An older couple entered as they made to leave. Politely, they paused and waited for the older folks to get in the elevator before making their own way out.

"Such a cute family. Darling little girl. Must be so proud of their daughter" The old woman commented to her husband as the doors shut.

Rory blushed. She hadn't realized that now that Gigi lived with them, they would be mistaken as a family. As in marriage and child. Not to mention, Gigi looked like a combination of Logan and Rory anyway. Blonde hair and a cute little smirk like Logan, baby blue eyes that can get you anything, as well as similar facial features similar to Rory. They honestly looked like a young family to outsiders...

Logan looked over at Rory as he put Gigi into his car and tossed Rory the keys to her car that he had borrowed yesterday. He could tell that she was embarrassed by what the older couple had said about them, but to be honest, Logan actually kind of liked it. Unbeknownst to Rory, in a small nook in their apartment, hidden away from sight, was a diamond engagement ring he had picked out two months ago. The only ones that know it exists are Finn, Colin, Lorelai, Emily, Richard, Mitchum and Francine. And Stephanie, but that was only because Finn has a big mouth when drunk. Another reason he wasn't allowed to visit until Logan worked up enough courage to ask Rory.

"Take care, Gig" Rory smiled as she gave a small hug to her baby sister. She walked Logan over to the driver's side and gave a small smile before lightly tugging at his tie to bring him down to her level where she pulled him into a deep kiss. They were interrupted moments later by Gigi making a disgusted face near the window of the car. Rory laughed.

"What?" Logan asked grinning

"I wonder how long she's gonna keep being in the 'boys are icky' phase. Soon it'll be boy central for her" She smiled

Logan, however, frowned deeply. He did not want to be thinking about that. He was a boy. He knew how they thought. He certainly knew how he used to think. How Finn still thinks... He did not want Gigi anywhere near them.

"So, for education. I was thinking an all girls boarding school in some remote location." Logan replied.

"Funny" Rory grinned

"Who's joking?" He asked as he got into his car and started the engine. She waved as he slowly started to get out of the parking space. He nodded and Gigi slapped her hand to the window in farewell.

Rory watched until she lost them in traffic a block down before walking down to the garage for her car. Logan's car was kept up front because of it's often use, but Rory preferred to walk or go by cab to take in the sights. She had been here for months, but sometimes she could hardly believe she was really in London.

Logan pulled into the parking space alotted to him as a Huntzberger and helped Gigi out of the car. He held her hand and walked toward the front of the building. He nodded cordially to the guard out front as he stalked by. As he passed, people held themselves straighter or stood up. They all wanted something from him, was all he could think as he looked at their faces. His grip unconsciously tightened on Georgia's small hand.

He guided her to the elevator and made his way up to his floor. The doors opened to reveal the mess of a news room. Everyone inevitably quieted as he escaped from the confining steel doors. They all looked at him, and then at the small girl whose hand was in his. He could feel their thoughts and gossips. Illegitimate child? Family? Who knew?

He led Gigi down the hall until they reached Elissa's desk.

"Hello. And who's this cutie?" She asked

"Well, you're very nice, but I don't think my girlfriend would approve" Logan grinned, "This is Gigi or Georgia. She's Rory's little sister. She's going to be living with us from now on. We'll be taking care of her."

"Hello Georgia" Elissa greeted, smiling when Gigi timidly waved from where she was hiding half behind Logan, with his large hand held up in her's to cover her face.

Logan picked up his files for the day and handed Gigi her breakfast and showed her into his office.

"You can play in here" He said as he gestured to the spacious room, "Don't go wandering and don't talk to anyone strange, okay?" He said as he took out her things from her bag for her to play with. He handed her the remote to the TV he had in his office and she immediately put in her Doctor Who that she hadn't finished before.

"Docta!" She laughed as she started eating her Sandwich, eyes glued to the screen.  
Logan grabbed three files, bid good bye to Gigi and walked out of his office and into his nine o'clock meeting. He paused by Elissa's desk to ask her to watch Gigi. He explained that she was watching TV and wasn't to be disturbed unless needed.

Logan sat down in a large black leather chair at the head of a long table with editors lining the sides.

"Alright, first order of business..." Logan starts off.

Three and a half grueling hours later, Logan tiredly walked into his office. He glanced half heartedly at Georgia to see her popping in another DVD.

"Doctor?" He asked, already knowing the answer

"Docta!" She grinned delightedly

"Doctor" He nodded. He collapsed into his seat and he groaned loudly as he saw a large pile of files waiting on his desk for him to go through, "Fabulous" He grunted, picking up the top file and getting down to work.

And hour later, Elissa buzzed the office.

"Would you and Georgia like for me to send lunch for the two of you?" She asked  
Logan checked the time and decided Gigi had been cooped up long enough, "No, that's okay. We'll go out"

"No!" Gigi cried, "Finish!" She pleaded

Logan caved as soon as those bright blue eyes looked his way. Looks like Ace had been teaching her little sister her tricks.

"Alright"

Twenty minutes later, Logan and Gigi were walking down a busy street laughing at something amusing Gigi had done.

"So, kiddo. What do you want to eat?" He asked

"Whatever" She shrugged, more interested in the shops

"How about some fish and chips?" Logan asked

"Potato chips?" She asked curiously

"Not quite. French fries" Logan responded, taking her hand as they crossed the street.

"Yes" Gigi nodded, agreeing to the meal

They entered a diner and ordered their meal. Logan was starving and finished quickly, Gigi, however, took more time as she played with her fries.

Logan paid and they headed back to the office.

Immediately, Gigi went back to her show, eager to finish the season.

Logan grinned as he looked over his papers and sat behind his desk. He started reading contracts, ignoring the sound of the TV until it eventually became a faint humming in the back of his head.

Suddenly, a shrill ringing brought him back to earth. He picked up his cell and quickly looked at his watch, shocked to see how much time had gone by. He swiveled in his chair to see Gigi still thoroughly entertained by the Doctor.

"Hello?" He answered as he started through a new pile of files, quickly checking things off that weren't needed.

"Hey, Mac, I finished my interview, which is why I had that meeting this morning. I'm almost at the office. Do you want me to pick you up anything? Knowing you, I bet you forgot to eat. Luckily, I am here to remind you. And Gigi, of course." Rory grinned into the phone as she paused her car at a light and clicked on her turn signal.

"Crap. Um, anything is fine." Logan responded

"Got it" Rory grinned as she turned.

Suddenly, Logan heard Rory scream and then a large crash.

"Rory!? Rory!" Logan yelled into the phone.

Silence filled the air.


	5. Chapter 5

Late Night London Calling

**__**

IN NEED OF BETA FOR THIS FIC AND IN OMNIA PARATUS. CONTACT ME IF INTERESTED!!!

Thanks to Naberrie Skyler for her idea which is currently used in this chapter!

Sorry for such a late update, but I've had like a million college things to do. I'm applying into a special program for next year where I get to be a college freshman even though I'm only fifteen. And yes, it'll be real college.

* * *

Chapter Five

Logan clutched Gigi tight to him as he raced down the hospital halls. He skidded slightly to a stop in front of the nurses' station.

"Rory Gilmore," He gasped out.

The nurse calmly looked up, used to the panic that came with her work. She quickly typed in the name and directed the man to the appropriate wing.

"Thanks" Logan rushed, by then already half way down the hall, missing the exasperated shake of the head the nurse gave.

"Ace!" Logan said in relief as he saw her. He put Gigi down and moved to give Rory a hug, but when she let out an exclamation of pain, he hastily backed away, "What? What is it? Where are you hurt?"

Rory smiled, "Relax. It's just my arm. I got a pretty nasty cut. The doctor will be in soon to bandage it and give me some medicine to put on it. The only thing really damaged is my car."

"You have no idea how scared I was one I heard you on the phone." Logan replied as he sat down, "We can get a new car, but there is no new 'Rory'."

"I'm sorry I scared you," Rory took his hand in hers, "I liked that car. Grandpa gave it to me."

"And now I can give you one" Logan picked Gigi up and laid her on his lap.

"Logan! I can pay for my own car," Rory pouted, even as she knew Logan would refuse.

"I know. But you're my girlfriend and I want to do this."

"Fine" Rory got out before the doctor appeared.

"Rory Gilmore?" He asked.

"Yes" She nodded.

"Alright, we just have to give you that medicine and wrap you up and you can be discharged. You were pretty lucky, we almost had to give you stitches, if it was even a little bit worse... but I think you'll be fine without," The doctor said and proceeded to gauze her arm.

Soon after Logan led her to his hastily parked car and drove Rory home as she slept.

He gently woke her up and carried the sleeping Gigi to her bedroom and tucked her in. He entered his room to see Rory already asleep, not even under the covers or changed. Logan gently removed her shoes and tenderly bent her legs to cover her with the thick blanket. He quickly stripped and climbed into bed beside her.

Logan woke up to a loud knock at the door. He was about to get up and answer it when he heard the door open. He looked behind him and realized Rory must have been up already and gotten it.

"Katie," He heard his girlfriend say.

He slipped on a shirt and a pair of sweats before padding through to the living room, messing up his hair sleepily in the process.

"Hey, babe," He smirked down at Rory, kissing the top of her head as he walked by where she was sitting on the couch. He quickly made way to the kitchen to get some coffee, meanwhile listening to the girls' conversation.

"I'm sorry to come so early, but my plane leaves in a few hours and I just wanted to make sure Georgia was settling in okay. And there were a couple of questions about your finances that didn't quite pan out." Katie said, pulling out some papers from her bag, trying to ignore how attractive Logan looked in his tight gray shirt that showed off his muscles and low slung sweats as he walked back into the living room to sit next to Rory.

"Oh? Well, Gigi's sleeping so why don't we get the financial questions over with first?" Logan replied sipping from his mug.

"You said that Huntzberger Media and Publishing make about..." Katie trailed off as she flipped through her papers, "Five to ten million dollars yearly? And that the Hayden Law Firm makes seventy five to one hundred million yearly and Gilmore Insurance makes five million, is that correct?"

Rory nodded, unsure where this was going.

"According to other legal papers, your money is..." Katie swallowed at the mere thought of what she was about to say, "Much more substantial." She finished, shocked that it was even possible to have that much money.

"Oh." Rory blinked, leaning back, "How can that be, unless..." Rory's eyes lit up in comprehension as Logan's did the same beside her.

Katie looked on as the beautiful couple apparently were more than just pretty faces to each other. They were quite smart and attuned with each other so well that they knew what the other meant with very few words or none at all.

"Those numbers are the estimates of the sections we work at, not as a whole. I work at the Huntzberger paper in London and those were the numbers for that _one_ paper."

"Oh, what about you?" Katie asked Rory, "I thought you work at a paper as well?"

"I do, but I also head a location for each of my companies. Eventually, I'll take over everything just like Logan will and I already know my way around a jury and through insurance legalities, but my family wanted me to take a year to become really acquainted with the paperwork and the people in the business, so I've been working at the paper and doing the other things via email," Rory explained.

"I understand," Katie nodded, impressed with Rory's strength. To have to dedicate yourself to two completely different things and still do your own thing. She had to be knowledgeable in at least three different professions...

"Anything else?" Logan asked.

"I just need to see Gigi and I can be on my way," Katie replied standing up.

Rory nodded and led her to Gigi's room, "She may still be sleeping," She whispered before turning the door handle.

They quietly walked in to see Georgia wide awake.

"Hey, Gigi" Rory smiled walking over to give her baby sister a big hug.

"Rory!" Her sister grinned. She looked over and waved at Katie as well.

"Hello, Georgia. Can I ask you a few questions?" Kate smiled as she sat down.

"Okay," Gigi replied, bouncing from where she was sitting.

"How are you?" Katie started off simply.

"Good! Logan, Rory and I had fun!" She smiled innocently.

"Oh? And what did you do?" Katie asked, watching out of the side of her eye Logan come up behind Rory and wrap his arms tightly around her.

"I went to work with Logan and watched the Doctor and then I played and then we went to lunch and then we went back. But then Logan got really scared and we went to the hospital because Rory had an ouchie and there were a lot of doctors," Gigi answered.

"Do you like living with your sister?" Katie continued.

"Yeah! But I miss daddy too." Gigi pouted.

"Do you understand what happened to your dad?" Katie asked.

"Grammy said that daddy was with grampy in heaven."

"Yes. Do you want to live with Rory like you lived with your dad? She'll be the one to take care of you now," Katie inquired.

"Yeah, I want to live with Rory!" Gigi grinned.

"Okay then." Katie stood up and left the room, motioning for the couple to follow, "I'll just be going back to the States to finish the paperwork, but you have custody of Georgia now."

"Thank you" Logan smiled wrapping an arm around Rory and leading Katie to the door, "Goodbye."

Katie nodded and entered the elevator. She tugged her cell phone out from her pocket and pressed several numbers, "Hello? Yes, I got the answers. I'm on my way back. Uh-huh. No, the money was from one location of their company, all together it's much more. Mmm-hmm. Yes. Honestly? Incredibly rich, if you want more specific numbers, I'd suggest you check out a fortune magazine for their current estimated value. Yes, bye."

"Ace?" Logan asked as soon as Katie left.

"Hmmm?" She asked distractedly as she tugged at her shirt and walked into the kitchen with Logan following.

"Have you even thought about your father?" He asked not so subtly.

Rory stilled completely, facing the kitchen sink so he couldn't see her watering eyes.

"Yeah, of course I have," She responded weakly.

"I don't mean thought, I mean mourned," Logan questioned wrapping his arms tightly around her to comfort her.

"No, I guess not. Not really. At least, not since that night I found out and you held me. I just cried myself to sleep..." Rory mumbled.

"You need to mourn, baby. It's not healthy to bottle emotions up like that," Logan advised as she turned in his arms to face him.

"I know. I just feel like I have to be strong for Gigi, you know?" Rory sighed as she leant her head against his chest.

"Yeah, I get that. I really do. But you still need to-" Logan was cut off by a loud shriek coming from Gigi's room. They exchanged worried looks before racing down the hall to reach her.

"Gigi! Are you okay?" Rory asked, bursting into the room.

"There's... there's..." Her little sister whimpered from where she was standing on her bed, huddled against the wall.

"What? Gigi?" Logan asked, worried.

"SPIDER!!! GET IT AWAY!!!! RORY! LOGAN!" Gigi cried out.

The two adults visibly relaxed.

"A spider, huh?" Rory walked over, "I don't see a spider"

"It's right there" Gigi pointed. Rory turned around and looked down before her eyes widened as she saw the spider.

"AHHH! Spider!!!! Logan! Kill it!" She screamed, jumping up onto Gigi's bed, the two girls clutching at each other in fear.

Logan rolled his eyes and grabbed a magazine and a cup before trapping the spider.

"I'll go kill it outside," He said as he walked through the door.

"No! Wait!" Rory cried out, the two girls following him at a cautious pace, in case the spider got free, "You can't kill it! That's cruelty to animals."

"You were the one who said-" Logan cut himself off as he realized that this would get him nowhere, "What do you want me to do with it" He asked resignedly.

"I want you to take it outside and set it free," Rory replied.

"But Ace! It's like twenty degrees outside and I'm still in my pajamas!" Logan replied, unbelievingly. All he had on were black silk pajama bottoms.

Rory just looked at him and after a moment Logan mumbled, "I'll go get my jacket." He ignored the satisfied smile that lingered over both girls' faces.

Ten minutes later, Logan stumbled back in rubbing his arms to get rid of the London morning chill. He grumbled as he collapsed on the chair by the couch where Rory and Gigi were eating cereal and watching cartoons.

"Guess who I found outside?" Logan asked.

"Who?" Rory questioned as she sent her sister to go take a shower and to get dressed.

Logan just smirked and gave a yell. The front door opened and in walked none other than Finn and Colin.

Rory squealed and ran up to hug them before moving back and turning a disapproving frown on Logan. She waved her finger dramatically and said, "What did I tell you about bringing in strays?"

Logan smirked, "That they could stay as long as they got neutered."

Finn gasped, "What? No! Not my manhood!"

"You never had manhood, Finn," Colin retorted.

"That's not what the ladies say," Finn grinned.

"Do any of them come back?" Colin replied knowingly.

"..." Finn was silent before replying with an insult, "Pompous windbag."

"Bastard," Colin volleyed back.

"Limp-dicked degenerate."

"Man-whore."

"Punk-arsed bitch," Finn replied.

"Prostitute."

"Frequent masturbator."

"Premature ejaculator," Colin smirked.

"Do you two need a moment alone? I could leave. Really." Rory interrupted.

"No," Finn replied.

"Sorry" Colin apologized.

"Sorry" Finn apologized as well.

It was quiet for several moments.

"Goat fucker."

"Oh for God's sake!" Rory yelled exasperated, throwing her hands in the air.

Suddenly, the phone rang. Logan reached out and greeted the caller with a hello. He looked puzzled before he handed the phone to Rory.

"It's for you," He said. Rory held the phone up to her ear.

"Hey, Tinkerbelle" Tristan greeted instantly over the phone.

"Uh-oh, I'm gonna need tea for this" Rory said as she headed into the kitchen, leaving three confused Yalies in her stead.

"What?" Tristan asked as Logan, Finn and Colin followed Rory into the kitchen. They had never seen her drink tea before.

"You call me Mary when normal, Rory when serious, Tink when you need a favor and Tinkerbelle when you've done something incredibly stupid and need my help. You just called me Tinkerbelle"

"I do not" Tristan pouted.

"Okay, so you don't want anything? No help, no money?" Rory asked smirking.

"No, I do not," He sulked.

"Okay." Rory smiled.

Several long seconds passed before Tristan finally replied, "Okay, so maybe I need your help a little bit."

"What did you do?" She asked expectantly, leaning against the kitchen counter and bringing her tea to her lips.

"I may have, _accidentally_, blownupabar," He muttered quickly.

Rory froze, "I'm sorry. I could have sworn you just said you blew up a bar, but I know that can't be true because even you are not so stupid as to do something that dangerous, especially as your father is already cautious around you and is a hair's breath away from taking away your trust fund and naming your sister CEO of Dugrey Enterprise."

"Huh-huh. Yeah, see. Funny story about that..." Tristan trailed.

"Tristan Janlan Packard Dugrey, you idiot!" Rory screamed.

Logan, Finn and Colin all raised an eyebrow. Dugrey? Since when did Rory know a Dugrey? Or drink tea?

"I cannot _believe_ you...! Ugh! I just want to...! Ugh!" Rory took a large sip of tea, "I hate tea. I only drink it when I need to calm down. How is it with four little words, you've got me drinking like I'm, well, Finn!"

Finn looked vaguely insulted before nodding his acceptance at commonly known fact.

"Okay. Here is what you are going to do. You are going to talk to the owner. You are going to apologize. Profusely. And none of that society apologizing crap, a real one. And then you are going to offer to buy the bar-"  
"What?!" Tristan yelled.

"Do. Not. Interrupt." Rory said deadly, "If the owner doesn't want to sell for some reason you will insist on paying the damages _at least,_ with a lovely bonus for the trouble on top. Is that understood, Tristan Janlan?"

"Yes, Rory," Tristan accepted before hanging up.

Rory sat heavily on a chair. After a few minutes, she raised her heads and smiled at the three curious, child-like faces staring back at her.

"You know a Dugrey?" Colin started.

"Yes," She replied simply, not giving more than she had to.

"Are you okay?" Logan asked.

"I really need to... God, I dunno. Get really drunk," Rory replied.

"I can help with that!" Finn replied flamboyantly. He grabbed her hand and dragged her to the door.

"Finn!" Rory yelled, getting him to stop.

"What?" He whined.

"I'm in my pajamas."

He blinked and looked down, "Well, what do you know?"

He and Colin waited several minutes for Logan and Rory to change into clothes more appropriate for public. They came out and Finn once again set to pushing them out the door.

"Finn, what about Gigi?" Logan asked.

"Taken care of," Colin assured.

"What?" Rory asked quickly. Finn and Colin's version of 'taken care of' wasn't exactly known to be safe...

Just as they were about to respond they heard the elevator bell ring. Colin smiled and opened the door and there stood Logan's secretary.

"Elissa? What are you..." Logan caught on and turned to his two best friends, "How did you...?"

"Well, we've heard you and Ror talk about how great she is so we thought why not," Colin explained.

"Plus she called Logan's cell and I asked her," Finn added.

"My phone?" Logan asked searching his pockets stopping only when Finn smirked and shook his hand by his head, drawing Logan's eyes to his precious blackberry in the hands of the exotic man.

"It'll be my pleasure to watch the little one. You all have some fun," Elissa said before stepping into the apartment and loudly locking the door, obviously stating that the couple refusing was not an option.

"Okay then," Rory said and grabbed Logan's hand and intertwined their fingers. They followed Finn's lead who apparently knew of a club open 24/7. Unsurprisingly.

Rory grinned several hours later as the group sat at a table, all considerably less sober than before. Rory smiled before making an observation.

"I believe when this night started, you were wearing pants," She directed to Finn.

He smiled drunkenly and answered, "You'd be surprised how many times I've heard that."

They all mutually decided it was time to head back. According to Finn, it was because there were no redheads at the club.

They walked into the empty parking lot, now dark. Colin left to pursue a hot blonde he saw walking down the street leaving the other three alone.

"No fair," Finn grumbled, "How does he get a girl and I don't?" He turned to Rory, "Any chance of you breaking up with Logan in the next twenty minutes?"

"Nope, sorry," Rory smiled, not looking very sorry.

Finn decided to show Rory what she was missing and started to drunkenly strip.

"Oh crap," Logan muttered.

"Logan?" Rory said, looking at him lovingly and yet still dramatic, "You know I love you...but..." Rory looked away mournfully, "Later!" She said as she ran down the street, leaving Logan alone with a drunk, stripping Finn.

"Rory!" he yelled, "You can't leave me like this! With him! Rory! You're just kidding, right? Rory...?" He called out.


	6. Chapter 6

Late Night London Calling

Thanks again to Naberrie Skyler because she gave me the most wonderful idea in her last review. I'm talking amazingly funny.

Another thanks to my betas Lexi (obsessornews56) and Christine (iheartdoctorwho).

Sorry, I'm working on a million other fics, so I haven't updated this. This will be my last chapter for a while. However, feel free to check out my other fics when I post them. And if you're interested in helping me with some of them, go ahead and contact me. I don't have all the plots down, mostly just ideas on what couple I want. The information is down below._ **I could use co-writers, betas or if you just have a cool idea.**_ Thanks!

**Roswell/Smallville** (Oliver Queen/Liz Parker)

**Alias/Smallville** (Chloe Sullivan/Oliver Queen with mentions of Julian Sark/Chloe Sullivan)

_What if Irina Derevko had another daughter, other than Sydney. What if this daughter was sent away to be raised by Gabe Sullivan. What if she grew up with a double life. Who is she really? Chloe Sullivan, reporter and student at Met U? Or Katerina Derevko, assassin and an underground intelligence agent?_

**Buffy the Vampire Slayer/One Tree Hill** (Lucas Scott/Dawn Summers)

_What if Dawn Summers was forced to move away from Rome and Buffy and all her friends to a small town called Tree Hill? What if she was left there for protection and is forced to balance her secret and a normal life. What if the cute basketball player Lucas Scott found out her secret and what if Tree Hill became cursed and started making Sunnydale look normal? How will this affect Dawn as she spends the day as a normal student and the night as a Hunter._

**Buffy the Vampire Slayer/Supernatural** (Dawn Summers/Dean Winchester)

_Dawn Summers is taking a break from Finals and meets up with Dean Winchester at a club and they get "friendly". She unknowingly wakes him up as she's trying to leave the motel room when her phone rings. It's Buffy asking about a demon. How will Dean take the news about Dawn and what does this mean for the two of them? Do they go off on their own or will Dean invite Dawn along for the ride?_

**Supernatural/Gilmore Girls** (Dean Winchester/Rory Gilmore)

_One night, Rory Gilmore gets attacked by a monster and who is there to save her? None other than the Winchester brothers, but whoever said keeping a secret from a reporter was easy? So now Rory is along for the ride, hunting things and saving people and all the while Dean is whispering some rather dirty things in her ear..._

**One Tree Hill/Supernatural** (Dean Winchester/Haley James)

_Haley James never married Nathan and so when asked to do a music tour, she jumped at the chance. Little did she know that this tour would bring her singing to a club in New York where she meets none other than dangerous Dean Winchester. What's a poor girl to do when she falls in love with a hunter? Hunt with him, of course._

**Roswell/Alias** (Liz Parker/Julian Sark)

**Roswell/Dark Angel** (Liz Parker/Alec McDowell AKA X5-494)

**Roswell/Supernatural** (Liz Parker/Dean Winchester)

**Supernatural** (Dean Winchester/Original Female Character AKA DeeAttLeigh Peyton Rai)

**Smallville** (Chloe Sullivan/Oliver Queen with some unrequited Chloe Sullivan/Clark Kent)

**Smallville** (Chloe Sullivan/Jason Teague)

* * *

Chapter Six:

"This is not that funny," Logan sulked. This just caused Rory to laugh even harder.

They were currently sitting in the middle of a British police station, Rory having just bailed Logan out and they were currently waiting on Finn.

Logan had been arrested for disturbing the peace, even though he was just trying to get Finn into a cab. It wasn't his fault Finn was a stubborn drunk. Nor was it his fault Finn thought he saw a redhead turn the corner in front of them causing the Australian to take off after her and to strip himself of his clothes in an effort to "woo" her. _And just when I had gotten Finn to put his clothes back on the first time, too, _Logan sighed heavily. It also was not his fault that Finn got arrested for public indecency, indecency in front of a minor, disturbing the peace, public prostitution and hitting on an officer. Hitting on a very male officer. Technically, hitting on an officer, while distasteful, was not illegal, but it sure made for an interesting story was all Finn had said to him as both he and Logan were arrested. And to top it all off, the redhead girl Finn decided to go after was actually a girl riding a red bicycle. A little girl, no more than twelve. And her very protective older body-building brother who Finn managed to piss of in the twenty seconds it took Logan to catch up with him. Yeah, that did not end well. At all. Finn had, in an effort to get out of the oncoming beating, actually latched himself onto the man. While Logan stood there with his mouth open, a cop car had pulled up. And Logan did suppose that to someone who had just stumbled onto the scene and had not been present or had not met Finn and talked to him for two minutes, it would look like Finn had been prostituting himself to the older, more buff man. Hence, the public prostitution and indecency in front of a minor charges. And of course the public indecency was from Finn's severe lack of clothes.

Suddenly, a buzzer rang signalling the release of their friend. Rory took one look at Finn and burst out into hysterical laughter. Again.

Logan grunted and shoved Finn through the doors as Finn waved his hands goodbye boisterously to the police officers.

They all got into the car and rode back to Rory and Logan's apartment.

Just as Logan was about to turn the corner, Rory screamed 'stop!'. Logan, used to this, calmly pulled over and got out of the car. He put the child safety locks on for Finn and followed Rory calmly into the cafe to get her some coffee.

"And they say love don't cost a thing," Logan smirked as he watched Rory drain her drink, "It's gonna cost me my entire fortune's worth in coffee."

"Probably," Rory acknowledged as they walked back to the car. Logan flinched as he saw Finn had fallen asleep against the window and had drool all down the side of it.

"God, Finn. Not my car," He groaned, opening the door.

They rode in silence and parked in front of their apartment building. Rory and Logan got out and stared down at Finn.

"We can't just wake him up," Rory said.

"Why not?" Logan asked.

Rory slapped his arm, "That would be mean! He's had a very trying day."

"He was arrested! For something stupid! And he got me arrested along with him! And for once, I didn't actually do anything!" Logan exclaimed.

"Yeah, _for once_. Can't you just carry him? He can sleep on our couch." Rory asked sweetly.

"No way. No power on this earth can make me do this," Logan stated firmly.

So a few minutes later, Logan was carrying Finn in a fireman's carry, going down the hall to reach their apartment. Logan grumbled the whole way, "How on earth does she do that? It can't be legal."

Rory opens the door wide to let Logan in and smiles as the sees both Gigi and Elissa curled up sleeping on the couch with the television making a slight buzzing sound, indicating that the movie had long since been over.

Rory hit the off button on the remote control and lightly shook Elissa awake. Rory gave the woman a thank you smile as Elissa sleepily left the apartment and headed home. Rory picked Gigi up carefully and watched for a second as Logan put Finn down, not trusting her boyfriend not to "accidentally" hit his friend's head rather hard on something. When she was satisfied with Logan's gentleness she turned around and brought the still sleeping child to her room.

Rory tucked Gigi into her bed and kissed her forehead goodnight before turning off the lights and returning to the living room.

"What on earth are you doing?" Rory hissed at her boyfriend as she saw what he was up to.

"I'm dyeing Finn's hair orange," Logan smirked, not looking up from his task.

"Why?!" She asked still quiet, but incredulous.

"Because I'm bored. And he got me arrested," Logan replied.

"So you... you could have... why on earth...you..." Rory gave up and turned on her heel and stalked to her room.

She took off her earrings and sat in front of the vanity to take off her necklace.

"Are you upset?" Logan asked quietly from where he was now leaning against the door frame, looking into their room.

"No," Rory replied, turning her head to look at him throught the mirror, "It's just that sometimes you're twenty five and sometimes you're just five!"

"Technically, I'm twenty four. My birthday's not for another couple of weeks... and I can see that that is not the point," Logan hastened as he saw his girlfriend's look.

"I realize that's just how you are and really, I don't mind it most of the time because I'm like that too. You have to be if you want to live with Lorelai Gilmore, but really Logan. Dyeing his hair _orange_?"

"Should I have gone with a subtle neon pink?" Logan asked.

Rory tried not to laugh, really. But the way he said it had her on the floor in laughter. Logan smiled at his successful attempt to lighten the mood.

"I needed that," Rory said as they laid in bed together a short while after.

"What? The laughing?" Logan asked, turning on his side to see her profile in the dark.

"Yeah. Everything's been so tense and grown up. I really needed today," Rory replied as she turned her head to look at him, "Remind me to thank the guys for this."

"Will do, babe," Logan said as he watched Rory drift softly into sleep.

"Bad monkey!" Rory yelled, stressing the 'y' as a long 'a'. She sat up straight in their bed from her dream. Logan raised an eyebrow at her. It wasn't often Rory was awake this early.

"I had a Pirates of the Caribbean dream. Elizabeth chucked Jack's hat into the water and the monkey dove after it, but than began sailing away using paddles," Rory explained.

"Huh," Logan said. That was all one could say to a Gilmore girl's dreams unless you were another Gilmore girl in which case you could have psychotic conversations about it and cream puffs that no normal person could follow, but would make perfect sense to them.

"I know. Where did that monkey get paddles that small? Were they made especially for Monkey Jack?" Rory pondered, missing the real meaning of Logan's 'huh'.

Logan smirked and shook his head as he turned back tot he mirror and continued to fix his tie.

"You going to work?" Rory asked, tilting her head.

"Just a quick meeting," He replied as he looked in the mirror at the cute picture she made. Oh, how he wished he had a camera.

"What about?" Rory continued on obliviously.

"Stock value," Logan answered, finally turning toward her.

"Can I come with?" She asked with big, baby blue doe eyes.

He raised an eyebrow, "Sure, but what about Gigi?"

"She can come with and play with her colouring books or something. Please? I just want to spend time with you, even if its not necessarily alone with you," Rory pouted and Logan could feel himself melt. He knew that at that moment she could have asked him anything, and he would have said yes.

He nodded in agreement and laughed as she squealed and ran into the bathroom for a quick shower. Logan walked over to Gigi's room, woke her up and told her what they were going to do. Gigi was all for getting to spend the day with both Rory and Logan, even if she did have to behave and be quiet for Logan's meeting.

Logan was in the kitchen pouring some orange juice when he suddenly heard a loud thump and Rory curse.

"Bloody, buggering git! What sodding blighter put that there?!"

Logan chuckled and shook his head in exasperation. It was always amusing to hear Rory swear, which didn't happen all that often. Actually, it usually only happened when she stubbed her toe on the edge of her vanity.

"Bloody poofters. Don't know the proper spot for a sodding vanity. I mean, is it really so bloody difficult to figure out a spot that won't make me stub my sodding toe!? But, noooo, they had to put it there! Right by my dresser, so when I get my jeans and turn around, I always end up knocked into the bloody thing!" Rory ranted as she sat at the table.

Logan laughed and handed her a cup. Rory always had such a strong British accent after she had been swearing. One would think she had lived here all her life.

* * *

"I had a dream last night," Finn announced the next morning.

"A dream? Really? While sleeping? Who would have guessed?" Colin snarked as he sipped at his coffee. Logan grinned and Rory laughed.

"Hah hah, so funny. Anyway, about my dream," Finn paused dramatically, "I have seen the error of my ways. I have decided to get a girlfriend."

Colin choked and spewed a fountain of coffee on the kitchen table. Logan was so shocked, he forgot to stop walking and ran into the counter. Rory was oblivious to this as she smiled and congratulated Finn. Finn smiled largely, pleased with her reaction.

"Girl..." Colin started.

"Friend?" Logan finished as he slid into his chair, shocked.

"But... all the girls," Colin stated.

"Nope, just one," Finn said obliviously.

"But the _girls_!" Colin stressed, "God, you're turning into Logan!'

"Hey!" Logan turned.

"No offense, but your whipped."

"It occurred to me last night," Finn explained, wanting the attention put back on him, "How difficult and annoying it can be getting random girls into bed. You need to constantly compliment her, take her out to expensive restaurants, show off some money. It takes time, energy and it's boring. And for what? One night? And you don't even have a guarentee that she's any good in bed. But a girlfriend. You do the whole thing a handful of times and that's it. After you get serious, you only need to wine and dine her on special occasions. And if you get horny and want sex, you just need to show up at her door and that's it. Almost instant gratification. If you didn't have a girlfriend you'd have to take all that time finding someone pretty and then take her out, blah, blah, blah. Having a girlfriend would be so much easier."

Rory, Logan and Colin stared at him in shock.

"You want to get a girlfriend for easy sex. Not love?" Rory asked.

"I can't believe you thought this hard on the topic," Logan stated.

"Since when do you know what the word gratification means?" Colin asked, shocked.


End file.
